vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baal, The Gate of Hell
|-|Baal's Avatar= |-|Baal's Vessel= |-|Incomplete form= Summary Baal ("The Master"), its the Messanger XXI, one of the entities that will bring the end of the world. Born from the events from the War of God, people wished to be a justification of all suffering, grief and misfortune of mankind, and from that idea and the amalgamation of gods corpses and demons, Baal became real. Its the concept of evil that habitate in the Nexus of Souls, created by humankind to justify everything bad that happened to them. Started to operate in Gaia during the year 479, consuming the personal hell from one of the Demon Kings and starting the 3rd Secret War, however, was defeated by the Emperor Elijah Giovanni, and sealed in the Arcane, severing any bound with the physical world. Over 500 years later, the Supreme Inquisitor Romeo Exxet tried to use it to power up Ergo Mundus in an attemp to bound all humankind under one controlable menance, nearly releasing it in the process; but was ultimately stopped by the Bearer of Calamities and the Messenger Ergo Mundus. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely 6-A | High 6-B | Unknown Name: Baal, The Gate of Hell. The Gate of Memories Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Genderless Age: No more than 764 years old (Born after the activation of Upnapistim) Classification: Involuntary union of thousands of demons and dead gods. Embodiment of Evil. Messenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Avatar Creation, Enhanced Senses (Possesses mastery in all the perceptive skills. Light or darkness no longer affect its senses), Acrobatics (Possesses mastery in any skill, including those related to Acrobatics and Athletism), Social Influencing (Possesses mastery in any social skill), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 9 self exists in the Nexus of Souls as the idea of evil. Only beings of at least gnosis 15 can permanently kill Baal's avatar), Limited Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Sounds produced by beings of gnosis 40 or higher can't be manipulated), High Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can resist any effectthat alter its body or mind, as well as supernatural effects) and Void Manipulation (Beings of elevated gnosis can survive being in the Primordial Void for few days), Immunity to Time Manipulation (Beings of gnosis 40 or higher are immune to Time Manipulation, are aware of any change in the timestream and their damage can't be negated by manipulating time), Sealing, Summoning, Command Inducement and BFR (Beings of gnosis 40 can't be controlled, bound, summoned or banished by summoning powers nless these powers are performed by a being of superior gnosis) and Power Mimicry (Only beings of superior gnosis can mimic its powers); Regeneration (At least Low-High), Non-Physical Interaction, Extrasensory Perception (Capable to see supernatural beings and magic. Being of gnosis 40 or higher are capable to perceive several planes of existance simultaneously, being capable to attack and defend from enemies localized in other dimension), Flight, Destruction (Physical attacks are deformations in reality that destroy the very existence of what they hit), Reality Warping (It bends space in order to prevent attacks reach it), Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Can reroll the action of it of its opponent. While fighting any being of inferior gnosis, the current of events turns favorable to Baal) , Claircognizance (Its links to the Nexus of Souls give it access to nearly infinite knowledge and the memory of those that interacted with it including The Nameless, Druaga, Summoning, Malekith, Prince of Crows, Jonathan Kappel, Nascal Mehirim and Ra-Me-Tek), Death Manipulation (Using Ra-Me-Tek's Death Stare), Duplication (Same as Malekith's power), Half damage to dark or light based attacks, Power Nullification, Corruption, Statistics Amplification and Power Bestowal (Can link its essence, voluntary or forcing it, with anyone with the minimal amounts of evil within, granting it an increase of power and gnosis based powers. Innately evil creatures are immune), Double-Edge Power (The real Baal can choose to increase the avatar's stats at cost of health), Energy Projection, Magic including Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Hiding, Empathic Manipulation (Negative Emotions), Intangibility, Nightmare Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification, Teleportation, Creation, Vulnerability Inducement, Destruction (Of magic, ki, psyque, senses, illusions, resistances, stats, memories, powers, will, skills and souls), Disease Manipulation, Divinity Negation, Black Hole Creation, Illusion Manipulation (It includes Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Senses Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology and Pain Manipulation), Chaos Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Transmutation, Physics Manipulation, Sin Manipulation and Time Manipulation (It includes Time Acceleration, Time Slow-Down, Time-Stop, Temporal Lock, Regression, Time-Skip and Temporal Loop) | All the previous powers but excluding Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation and any magical power, Regeneration (Unknown), Duplication (Only once and only one duplicate) | All previous powers, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Beings of gnosis 45 or higher can freely create a pocket dimension), Dimensional Travel, likely far more Attack Potency: At least Large Country level, likely Continent level (Considerable stronger than Ergo Mundus and the Lord of Infinity Longuinus. Considered to be one of the strongest Messengers) | Large Country level (Comparable to the Nameless) | Unknown (Ones he becomes material, he would have merged with reality itself. Destroyed a dimension by manifesting a fraction of his power) Speed: Subsonic up to Transonic (From 83.33 m/s to 333.33 m/s) with at least Massively Hypersonic+ likely higher reflexes (Faster than Ergo and Malekith, Prince of Crows). Altering logic can make himself faster or make others slower | Supersonic with at least Massively Hypersonic+ likely higher (Fought the Nameless) | Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omnipresence Lifting Strength: At least Class T, Class M with preparation, likely higher (Possesses Feat of Strength 200, being capable to increase its STRength by +2 by defaul, higher if have luck) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class, likely Continent Class | Large Country Class | Unknown Durability: At least Large Country level, likely Continent level | Large Country level | Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Melee to extended melee, vary from several meters to hundreds of kilometers with magic | Melee to extended melee, several meters with magic | Possibly planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Being connected to the Nexus of Souls (the human collective consciousness), Baal has access to nearly infinite knowledge Weaknesses: Increasing the powers in his avatar, Baal take to risk to cause damage to it Notable Attacks/Techniques: Baal has access to any magic spell of the category Darkness, Chaos, Destruction, Illusion, Sin and Time; Baal's Vessel however do not possesses any of these. Additionally, it has the powers (limited) of Nascal Mehirim, Ra-Me-tek, Jonathan Kappel, Druaga and Malekith Keys: Baal's Avatar/The Gate of Memories | Baal's Vessel | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Void Users Category:Magic Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Probability Users Category:Dream Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Disease Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Pain Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acrobats Category:Social Influencers Category:Avatar Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Causality Users